Of Mists and Quests
by FreeFlyingFalcon
Summary: Not entirely sure yet... A girl from the Hermes cabin is assigned a Quest during the autumn, and is allowed to bring two Hermes friends with her. What will happen? OCs NEEDED!  I suck at summaries, this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fic, it might not be so great. But bear with me, I promise I'll improve. This is just a sort of tester to see if you like my style, then I'll get serious with this. :)**

I sighed… Again. After all, what else could I do? This silly 'introduction' into the world of Demigods is sort of pointless… Percy's already done all of it. Anyways, hi. My name's Mist. Oh, hang on… That's my nickname. Sorry, I mix them up, not having much of another name. I mean, everybody just calls me Mist. My real name? It's a secret!  
>The POINT is, I'm supposed to tell you what happened… Then. I guess it's sort of over Christmas between the Hunters incident and the year after. So, of course, Thalia was back in all her awesomeness (I know what she's LIKE now! How cool am I?), and of course, blaming herself for Luke. Typical Big Three, I thought then, before I had met Nico. Anyways, that's sort of not the point. See, there was another Quest, assigned specifically to the Hermes cabin, although we got to choose WHO went. The mission… I'll get to that part.<br>Once I finish getting Travis and Connor back… Hang on. I'll be back to tell you what I look like in a moment… After all, if people are going to see this, then they'd better know how awesome I am!  
>Travis, I'm coming for you… YOU ARE SO DEAD! I HATE PINK!<p>

Okay, now Chiron says I have to make a character description. Right. I suppose that means hair, eyes, body, clothes and awesomeness grade. So here goes…

My name is Mist. Obviously.  
>My hair is sort of sandy blonde, like most Hermes… I mean, awesome… Kids, and down to my elbows.<br>my eyes are a little weird, because most of us have blue eyes. But mine are grey… My mother must have had REALLY over-controlling eye jeans… I mean GENES. It would be weird if my mother's eyes wore jeans.  
>I guess I'm fit – most Hermes' are – but not tall – that's just annoying. I HATE not being able to play basketball.<br>I wear standard Camper gear, unfortunately – Camp T-shirt in hideous orange that the Aphrodite kids almost refuse to wear (They got a LOT happier when one of our Regulars dyed all the T-shirts in the store pink), shorts, sneakers. Not the magic kind, though. Only Luke had those. I never got a magic gift, just this silly necklace.  
>My awesomeness grade: A+++. What? Annabeth just told me that's so not true! But it totally IS! Y_Y Annie is so cruel… Curse you, Athena… Why did you have to get Annabeth to camp? Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to offend :(<p>

Fine, I'll shut up now. If I keep going, I'll offend the God of Drama Queens, Plankton and Insanity while I'm at it. Oops… I suppose I'd better go pray to Hermes to save me now. So bye! I'll see yous next time I'm sorta safe!

**Anyone have any idea what the Quest could be? I don't… I forgot it the second I mentioned it. Oops.  
>The POINT is, I'll only be able to update when I have an idea for it, and I'm pretty much finished at the moment, so help would be greatly appreciated! Oh, and OCs from Hermes would be welcome – I need a girl and a boy to go with Mist on her quest. NO SUES please… One is enough (I mean Mist, I know I'm not good at OCs but they're fun to make)<strong>

**-FalconFlyHigh**


	2. What I got this timevote please!

**Right, as promised on my profile, MY description of Mist, as she loves herself WAAAYY too much, plus the characters that were submitted. :) So, let's start with…**

MIST!  
>Name: Unknownsecret, but people call her Mist  
>Age: 14, almost 15<br>Mortal parent: Lucia Thrall **(But she never mentions her surname… Ever. It's really not good, I promise *gets whacked over the head by Mist for telling*)  
><strong>Godly parent: Hermes  
>Personality: Bubbly, happy, jokey, but when she's offended… She gets really sarcastic and sort of 'hatey' towards everything. Vain and self-confident, but is bad situations, really pessimistic. She's immature as well. Intelligent and witty :) Go Hermes!<br>Friends: (Female OC who I take), (Male OC), most Hermes kids.  
>Enemies: Stoll brothers. Isn't all too keen on Nico, but doesn't really mind him.<br>History: Before she went to CHB just around two years after Annabeth, Mist lived with her mother and two brothers. She deliberately messed up in class so that nobody found out about her ADHD and dyslexia, and because she's only interested in joking around anyway. After a while of this, her mom got sick of it and took her straight to CHB. From there on, she got claimed, got into a rivalry with the Stolls and lived just fine… For a half-blood.  
>Facial features: Grey eyes, sandy hair, a patronising smile just for the Stolls. Her hair is shoulder-length, by the way.<br>Appearance: She's short, slim-ish from all the pranks involving exercise, and sort of active-looking.  
>Weapon: Long dagger with a weird hilt which she found in the dirt and always gets teased about, because it's a sort of crappy weapon, according to the Stolls. <p>

**Okay, so that was Mist, my OC (and possibly Sue, I don't know). Next up is… Angela! She is the first possible OC, and HERE SHE IS!**

Name: Angela 'Angie' Wickers  
>Age: 14<br>Godly parent: Hermes  
>Mortal parent: Hannah Wickers (Also has a stepfather named Bruce and a 12-year-old brother, Bruce Jr, also known as BJ)<br>Personality: She is a very sarcastic person and it's hard to tell when she's joking and when she's serious. She doesn't really do girly stuff even though her mom is constantly buying her skirts and frilly blouses, she'll just stick with her cut off jean shorts and plain old t-shirt. She loves to steal things. It's like her only motive in life!  
>History: Angela was kicked out of all the schools she'd gone to before she came to CHB. She was kicked out for: stealing, hacking into the computers, playing numerous pranks on the teachers and faculty, and cutting school half the days of the week. Every bad thing to do at school, besides drugs, Angela Wickers did it. But she only did it for attention from her mom, who was always preoccupied with Bruce and BJ. Anyways, after the first 12 schools, on Angela's 13th birthday, her mom dropped her off at CHB with an "I love you" and "His name was Hermes". Angela was dumbfounded as her mom sped off without even a goodbye. She's a little bitter about that but she pays her mom back by never coming home.<br>Facial features: Angela has a few freckles over her nose, sandy blonde hair with a sky blue streak in it, and sky blue eyes.  
>Appearance: Angela is usually seen wearing the CHB orange tee, cut off jean shorts, and sneakers. That's really just her usual outfit. She never leaves camp.<br>Friends: Best friends with Mist.  
>Enemies: none, really…<br>Weapon: she uses twin daggers.

**Okays, look at her, she's one of the contestants! Next up is… *reads from paper* Julia!**

Name: Julia Henlo  
>personality: Strongly opinionated. Clever. Bossy. A leader. Sarcastic. Funny. Confident. VERY LOUD<br>godly parent: Zeus, has not claimed her yet.  
>Appearance: black hair, straight, shoulder length black eyes light brown skin<br>clothes: orange camp shirt, skinny jeans, combat boots, and sword by her side.  
>Romance: Connor Stoll<br>Friends: Mist, (other OC?)  
>History: the OC's creator will get back to me on that, right? Pleasie please please?<p>

**Right, we have ONE MORE CONTESTANT! Her name is… Julianna! Info below.**

Name: Julianna Saunders  
>Age: 14<br>Godly parent: Hermes  
>Mortal parent: Taylor Saunders<br>Personality: Quiet for a child of Hermes. Embarrasses herself a lot, but doesn't seem to care. If someone says something mean to her, she'll blow it off, but later she'll beat herself up about it. Can be really mean and deceitful for no apparent reason, and holds grudges for abnormally large amounts of time.  
>History: Grew up in NYC with her mom in a small apartment. They had a pretty good relationship. Her mother randomly decided to drop her off at CHB when she was 13, saying it was safer there.<br>Appearance: Straight blonde hair to her shoulders with choppy bangs that get in her eyes. Big light blue eyes with long eyelashes. A small nose that is slightly pointed at the end with freckles on the bridge of it. She is skinny and tall (about 5'10) with the build of a runner. She has fair skin and gets really pale in the winter.  
>Clothing Style: Is a big tomboy and is always wearing a jacket.<br>Weapon: She has a knife, but doesn't use it much because in battle she's usually either the bait or the distraction.

**Okay, that was all. Remember: Don't vote for your own OC, don't vote twice or more times, please vote once… And, if you like one on the whole but want one quality of another put in, I'd like to know THAT as well.  
>I will wait TWO WEEKS at most. If I haven't even got ONE vote by then, this story is going DOWN. Because, you know, I can't choose. :) <strong>


End file.
